


POISON STRIKE | HEARTSEEKER

by tsunderstruck (charbroiled)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Poison, heartseeker makes metodey sound very competent and cool, uh... general plotting and so on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charbroiled/pseuds/tsunderstruck
Summary: Character study/drabble for Pecularity: Fire Emblem zine, focusing on Metodey's thoughts before that night in the tomb.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Peculiarity: FE Small Writer Zine





	POISON STRIKE | HEARTSEEKER

Metodey ran the freshly-sharpened edge of his venin blade across the ridges of his thumbnail. Not a catch. Gorgeous. After all, he had a reputation to maintain-- the ruthless assassin striking from the shadows with his chilling laugh. A reputation with a recent stain, certainly not because the Flame Emperor herself had caught him moonlighting. Like he needed  _ bandit money!  _ No, he'd been looting for  _ fun. _

...An explanation the Flame Emperor hadn't been happy with, either. As if a little side criminal activity besmirched the name of their already-violent rebellion. Fine! So be it! He'd have no trouble proving himself again!

Metodey uncorked the bottle of venom he'd prepared, to coat his glistening blade. Excitement and a new fervor bubbled in him. They were going to strike at the heart of Garreg Mach itself, the holy tomb and its relics. There would be a new empire rising from the ashes of the church, and he would be the one to set the blaze!


End file.
